


Missing

by Nope



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-06
Updated: 2005-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Walt's lost his dog.





	Missing

"Vincent!" Walt ran along the beach, yelling. "Hey, Vincent!"

"Short Round," said Sawyer without looking up from his book. "Shut up."

"I lost my dog!"

"Bully for you," muttered Sawyer.

"Well?" Walt demanded. "Aren't you going to help?"

Sawyer stared at him.

Walt glared.

Sawyer went back to reading his book.

"What is going on here?" asked Sayid coming over.

"Vincent's missing," said Walt. "He ran off again!"

"Your dog has gone missing?" Sayid turned to Sawyer who sighed and closed his book.

"Something goes missing and right away, it's gotta be me that took it."

"Well... yes," said Sayid. "It saves time that way."

"Sorry to bust your bubble, Captain Falafel, but I don't know jack."

"As you have so often demonstrated."

"Jack's the Doctor," said Walt helpfully. "Did you get amnesia like the pregnant lady did that one time?"

"Do you want to tell me what you did to the boy's dog?" asked Sayid.

"What, you think I've got him locked in a suitcase somewhere?"

"Dude!" yelled Walt. "You locked my dog in a suitcase?!"

"I think you know more than you are telling, yes," said Sayid.

"Is that a fact?"

"Maybe you just need persuading."

"Oh, you wanna torture me some more, is that it? You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Would you?" asked Sayid pointedly. "Tell me where the dog is."

"I don't know where the dog is," Sawyer drawled. "Maybe he sailed away on the raft with your crazy french girlfriend." He grinned at Sayid's expression. "Guess you'll be wantin' to get out the thumbscrews and whips."

"Do you think I couldn't break you, Sawyer?

"Why don't you try, Abu?"

"Is anyone going to help me find Vincent?" asked Walt.

The two men turned from where they were up in each others faces, glaring and practically snarling, to blink at the boy.

"My. dog. Vincent," said Walt. "Who is missing. HELP ME FIND MY DOG!"

A sudden breeze howled through the tree-tops and the waves smashed loudly against the beach.

"Please," added Walt conscientiously.

#

"We ain't seen a damn thing for hours," said Sawyer. "I'm going."

"Where are you going to go, Sawyer? Back to where you're keeping the dog?"

"You just can't let a thing go. What you gonna do? Tie me to a tree? Beat me with bamboo?"

"I trained with the Republican Guard. I know all kinds of torture you haven't even thought of yet."

"I've got a pretty good imagination, Abdul."

"I am a master of pain, Sawyer. I can make you scream."

"Man, I can't bear this any more," muttered Walt, wandering off. "I'm gonna find Vincent my own damn self."

"You talk the talk," said Sawyer, ignoring Walt entirely, "but I don't think you can walk the walk."

"I can walk all over you," said Sayid.

"Try it."

"Perhaps I shall."

"Gimme your best shot, Arab. C'mon. Let's--"

He was interrupted by a crashing in the forest, and they both swung round trying to see.

"Vincent?" called Sayid. "Vincent?"

"Oh, like the dog's gonna answer," sneered Sawyer. "It's just that damn kid. Hey, Tattoo! Get your ass out here!"

"I do not think it is Walt," said Sayid, backing slowly away. "In fact, I believe now would be a good time to r--"

Something small and white barreled out of the forest, crashed into them, rolled over, righted itself and then let out a piteous cry.

"It's a dwarf polar bear! Kill it!"

"It is a cub, not a dwarf."

"It's small and deadly," said Sawyer, "and it must be killed."

They both looked at the cub, which sat there, looking at them with big black eyes and whimpering.

"I believe it is injured," said Sayid.

"Injured animal's doubly dangerous. It'll rip our throats out at any moment."

The cub whined and rolled over, waving its paws.

"Aaaany minute now."

"It is harmless," said Sayid. "Weak and soft. Rather like you."

Sawyer glared. "Oh, I'm hard! You wanna see how hard I am? Come on, let's do it. I'll bust you open, I'm so hard."

The cub, having got up, limped over and butted its head playfully against Sawyer's legs.

"It's coming right for us!"

"It is being friendly," said Sayid. "It is limping. Perhaps it has a thorn in its pad." He crouched down carefully, and the cub sniffed him before lying down and rolling over again, holding its paws up. "Good bear."

"That's kinda freaky," muttered Sawyer.

"I can't quite get it. Perhaps if I had a knife--"

Sawyer knocked him out of the way. "Elite Republican Guard my ass." With a deft yoink he pulled the thorn out. The cub whimpered, and licked his paw.

"I have had more practice putting things into people than taking them out," said Sayid, picking himself up. "Perhaps you would like me to demonstrate."

"Bring it on, boss."

The cub tried to walk, then lifted its paw again and whimpered.

"It will require care until the paw is healed," Sayid realised.

"Oh, no! Ain't no way I'm looking after that thing!"

"If we leave it, it will probably die."

"Good."

"It is a child, Sawyer."

"Why don't you do it. It likes you. You have... chemistry."

"I have chemistry with rocks," Sayid pointed out. "You killed its mother."

"We don't know it was its mother!"

"Its father then."

Sawyer frowned. Sayid glared. The cub whimpered.

"Perhaps," suggested Sayid, "we could look after the bear together."

"Together?" Sawyer considered this. "You and me."

"A partnership," agreed Sayid, holding a hand out.

"Howdy partner," said Sawyer, shaking it.

The cub snuffled, butting them.

"What are we gonna call the little one?" asked Sayid.

"We should call him Care," said Sawyer.

They smiled at each other.

"That's kinda freaky," muttered Walt, who'd returned completely unnoticed, and continued to be ignored. He walked off again into the forest at random, until a noise caught his attention, and he called out, "Vincent, is that you?"

"Yes," said the dog. "It is. And, Walt? I have a confession to make."

"A confession?"

"Yes, you see, Walt, I, well, I was behind everything. The crash, the island, the French. It, it was me. All along. ... My bad."

"Wow," said Walt. "I have the coolest dog in all the world."

And so they all lived happily ever after.

Until the monster got them.


End file.
